Map:Oildepot
Documentation UT4_OILDEPOT by codemadeflesh The Oildepot in Värtahamnen is the main point for transporting gas, diesel and oil to Stockholm. Militant enviromentalists, set on forcing Sweden to use sun- and windpower, want to strike a major blow for their cause have joined forces with homeless students hoping to convert the big cisterns to kick-ass lofts. The oil companies, well aware that the swedish police and military are not fit to handle the attack, have hired a ruthless group of mercs to defend the compound while the hapless swedish politicians are pondering lunch options at the next conference. It's ... time ... for ... another ... incident ... of ... U R B A N T E R R O R ! Notes: This map has very detailed geometry and textures and a mostly open layout. Perfomance on lower end machines may vary. I made this map with layout and looks in mind and put performance on backburner, thus r_speeds peak at 14k and average between 7k and 10k. The lighting and texturing is done for r_mapoverbrightbits 0 and r_overbrightbits 0 according to Urban Terror 4 standards. Title : Oildepot Filename : ut4_oildepot.bsp Author : codemadeflesh Email Address : codey@hamabe.org Date : 19 november 2004 // 17 september 2007 Version : ut4_oildepot404.map Description : Urban Terror map, suitable for CTF and Team Survivor with Bomb Mode and Capture & Hold as options. Most textures have been made by myself from photos taken at Värtahamnen and other places around Stockholm, Sweden. These photos are © 2004 & 2007 Martti Ekstrand. The car models are made by Beardmonkey for Urban Terror - current webadress or email unknown. The beer, cigs and barrels by qkennyq - http://www.planetquake.com/qkennyq/ The plain office chairs by Dick Dastardly - http://www.mikesteven.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/ All other excellent models by Lt1 of Black Rayne Studios - http://www.blackrayne.net/ Dino, the beach toy is rescued from oblivion out of the UrT2 level ut_swim - author unknown. I have done slight alterations to most model skins to match the colours, place and mood of the map. Special model credit to rgoer who made a skybox 'sphere' as a workaround for the box seam bug in Q3A. I took it from his sample map "rgoer_mars" posted at the level editing forum archive at http://www.quake3world.com/ --- Construction --- Computer : Apple Powermac DualG5 2GHz 2GB RAM Editors used : GTKradiant 1.4.0, q3map2 2.5.11, Terragen 0.8, PhotoShop 7, Final Cut Pro HD, Audicity & SubEthaEdit Build Time : About 6 months on and off - another 4-5 weeks for the UrT4 version Bugs : yeah there are some, let me know of the ones that really bugs you --- Acknowledgements --- id software for the great Quake3Arena, Frozen Sand for the amazing total conversion Urban Terror, the GTKRadiant team and ydnar for q3map2 - an extra thanks to him for _skybox help. Dynamite for making a working Radiant mac installer and Redsaurus for the Radiant mac forum - http://redsaurus.net/gtkradiant/ Then all my mates, Hobbes (aka GINPink) for doing server performance tests over and over, setting bomb spots and spawns, advice on capture and hold flag spots and most importantly fixing the surface sounds! $NulL (aka The Emperor of Shaders) for superior lectures on how shaders work and helping me sort out some really annoying bugs in my feeble attempts at shader editing. c|M Warchild (aka AoWWolfs Eye) for all support with making the first UrT3 version. Hybridesque for construction advice. AGBD for constant madness. |it|autoaim.cfg, UTZ|Qster, UTZ|Valkyria, ukv|kitten, Aard El Presedente, Ann Abomba, and the rest of UTZ, InTribe plus now defunct UrT clans UK Veterans, Aardkints and Ann Clan for testing and prodding me on to finish the map. http://intribe.iourt.com/ - http://www.terroristz.net/utz/ And a special mention to xor-solitary for his mail requesting the port for UrT4. I might never have arsed myself to do it otherwise. And all the guys at http://www.splashdamage.com q3map2 support forum who chipped in with splendid advice on how to hint this madness of a open map. I did the best I could of all the tips. The girl on the Kitten Combat Underware poster is promoting a mp3 player in the shape of a Kalashinikov magazine, a must have for any hardcore gamer - http://www.audiobooksforfree.com/kalashnikov/ak-mp3.asp The poster guy is looking for love around the big wild web, we should all wish him luck in his pursuit of happiness. This map is © 2004 & 2007 Martti Ekstrand and may only be distributed by electronic means (e.a. Internet or BBS). CD distribution is not allowed without permission. You may NOT distribute this map/.pk3 file/.bsp file commercially in any way or form without my expressed WRITTEN permission. Authors MAY NOT use this level as a base to build additional levels, and the geometry CANNOT be changed in any way. If you wish to recreate this level for another game or mod, please inform me be e-mail, just so I know it's out there in other forms, and I might even help. Please retain this text file if you do. Category:Standard Maps